1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-power battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has recently been developed. The high-power battery module is configured as a large-capacity battery module manufactured by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series so as to be used in driving motors of devices requiring high power, e.g., electric vehicles and the like. Further, a battery pack may be configured by electrically connecting such a plurality of battery modules to one another.